


Sprained

by catemonsterq



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catemonsterq/pseuds/catemonsterq
Summary: Christine was injured and Len insists on giving her the best care. Short fluff piece.





	Sprained

McCoy ran a hand over his face, hand catching his stubble as he made a mental note to shave later. It had been a pretty tame day, so he'd sent the majority of the nurses to the lower decks to take inventory. He'd kept Jones around because she was quiet and would leave him alone. Of course, the time he sends people to take inventory, the lower decks get hit. Right after the influx of injured nurses to sickbay, he dashed into his office to collect his thoughts. He pulled out his comm unit to get in touch with Christine when he realized she was in the group he'd sent to do inventory. He thought back to the look she'd given him as he gave out the assignment, and her sarcastic comment of, "I get it, Len, you don't play favorites, even if you're sleeping with your head nurse," as she sauntered out of the sickbay. He exited his office quickly, intent only on finding her and making sure she was all right. She was lying on a biobed, waiting to be tended. He ran his eyes over her body quickly and found no blood. 

"Christine," he said urgently as he approached her bed, "what happened, where are you hurt?"

"Len, there are other people who need to be helped. I'm fine. I just have a sprained ankle. My foot got stuck in a cabinet when we got hit and I fell on it funny. You probably won’t even be able to tell when I take the boot off. I promise I'll be ok." 

Not quite believing her, he grabbed the nearest tricorder and scanned her. Sure enough, the only thing wrong was some deep bruising and a sprain on her right ankle. "Doctor?!" he heard Jones' voice cry out from a few beds away. 

"Go, Len. I'll call in reinforcements, someone will get to me when they can," Christine said as she pulled her comm from her side and began sending messages to off-duty nurses. She was having a very hard time not getting up off the bed and helping out. There was work to be done and she hated that she couldn't be doing it, so she might as well take her head nurse position seriously and boss some around from a bed. As the relief staff came in and started treating patients things began to calm down. Soon Leonard was back at her bedside with a few vials of hypospray and the dermal regenerator.

"Alright, Christine," he said, brushing back the hair from her neck, "I'm going to give you some painkiller, and then apply some dermal regenerator. That should take care of any torn ligaments and help out wi-"

"Why the hell are you explaining this to me, Len? You know full and well that I know how to treat a sprained ankle."

"Right. Sorry," he said as he gave her the painkiller. He then moved down to her feet and slowly pulled the zipper to her right boot. He gently removed it and muttered a "Christ," as he saw the deep purple bruises surrounding her swollen foot. "Dammit, Christine," he said as he ran a hand through his hair. "You didn't tell me it was this bad," he said softly as he looked up at her from his position by her feet. He took the dermal regenerator and gently ran it over her foot. The reading on the tricorder said it was healing nicely, but he was still concerned. "Stay here," he ordered as he got up and walked to his office. When he returned he was holding onto a rolled up piece of fabric, something seldom seen in Starfleet sickbays. He unwound the bandage and began to gently, but firmly, wrap her ankle. 

"Leonard, you don't really think that's necessary, do you?" Christine asked him.

He grunted something unintelligible as he finished up, "Better safe than sorry. That sprain was pretty bad, and even if everything is all healed up, I'd prefer it if I knew your ankle was getting a little more support for the next few days."

"But, Len, I-"

"Don't 'but Len' me, on this Christine. Other patients, sure, go right ahead and question if what I'm doing is right. But, dammit Chris, I'm a doctor, not a magician. And I'll be damned if my fiance doesn't get the best care I can give."

As he looked at her, a worried look clear on his face, she realized she didn’t really want to push him right now. "Ok, Leonard," she nodded, "I take it I'm to stay off my feet for a few days, too?"

The look in his eye changed to a mischievous one, "well, you'll certainly be staying off your feet tonight. And just to make sure you don't strain those muscles anymore, I might have to tie you down," he smiled. The signal for shift change rang just as Christine let out a giggle. "I'll be right back," he said as he leaned down and kissed her cheek, "I've got to be sure everything's in order before we leave."

A few minutes later he came back to her bed. "Should I go get some crutches or would you like a piggyback ride back to our quarters?" he smiled. 

"Did you really just give me the option of crutches or a piggyback ride? And did you even think there was a possibility I'd choose crutches?" Christine laughed out as she turned to put her legs over the edge of the bed. 

"Piggyback ride it is, I guess," Leonard said as he crouched down enough to let her get her arms around his shoulders and legs around his waist. They walked giggling back to their quarters and weren't seen or heard from again until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/catemonsterq)!


End file.
